Rubber Fun
by shinofangirl
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are alone on the ship and Luffy is bored. How does a game of tag turn into great sex? Yaoi. You've been warned.


_**Warning for yaoi and self pleasure**_

_**Established relationship**_

_**Set just before Sky Island**_

_**Please review**_

_**Enjoy**_

Luffy sat against the rail of The Merry Go and lazily gazed at his swordsman swinging his enormous weights. He watched the rippling muscles coil and flex under taut, tan flesh. The sweat glinting in that unusual green hair reminded Luffy of morning dew on a patch of spring grass. Such as the grass that grew on the spring island where he was not allowed to go because he literally drew the short straw. He pouted at the thought that everyone, even their newest member, Robin, was out exploring and he couldn't leave his own ship. It wouldn't be so bad if Zoro would only play with him a little. Merry might not be big but, with Zoro's sense of direction, a game of hide and seek could still take hours. Or, if that was out of the question, he could at least train in a more entertaining way. The repetitive and almost robotic movements were so boring. Luffy sighed. At least he got to observe Zoro's body without anyone around. They hadn't really been _together _for very long but Zoro had joined the crew first and they had always had a deeper connection, an understanding, that couldn't be explained. And now that they were boyfriends, the captain got to learn things about his first mate that he never would have imagined. Namely, he loved sex and he loved to be direct and experimental but would never do anything to hurt the raven haired boy or even make him uncomfortable. Despite how rough the older man could get, there was always an air of gentleness and caring.

Zoro put down his weights with a loud thud and glanced over at the rubber man who was starring at him, rather dazedly. He put one hand on his hip and cocked his head a little to the side. Luffy didn't flinch.

"See something you like, Captain?"

At last Luffy's eyes snapped into focus and a very light blush touched his tan cheeks.

"N-no. I'm just bored and I want someone to play with."

"You could play with me. Name your game." He said, leaning against his weights.

"Well," Luffy scratched the small scar under his eye with one finger. "Chopper, Usopp, and I would usually play tag until Nami yelled at us or Sanji called for a meal. Can we play tag?"

"Alright. But plain tag is no fun with just two people so why don't we make a little change?"

"What change?"

"Neither one of us is it and the first one to tag the other gets to start a new round or a different game of his choice. Okay?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

Luffy smiled and Zoro walked over to place a hand on his head.

"I win."

"Huh? No you don't! I call a restart, Captain's orders."

"Hahaha. Alright, alright, whatever you want."

"I'll go to the other side of the ship and the game starts when I call 'start' but you can't move until then. Got it?"

"Yup."

"And you can't go inside."

"Fine."

"And you..."

"Luffy, the more rules you make, the harder this is going to be so can we just get started."

"Yosh. Wait for my signal."

With that the straw-hat boy ran off to the other side of the ship.

It took Luffy a strangely long time to start the game but once he did, both males were off like a shot. After a few minutes of narrowly avoiding each other, it became less of a game of tag and more like a mutual hunt. Both had hunting experience so it was a true challenge for them but neither of them had any intention of giving in.

Zoro was currently hiding between Nami's orange trees, watching the main deck. Luffy had apparently been planning a series of surprise attacks in that time before he started the game and each one had almost gotten Zoro. However, now it was the green head's turn to surprise his captain. The main deck was open and if Zoro could block the way back, Luffy would be trapped and the older man would claim victory. He crouched down a little further and watched his prey slink along the wall outside the kitchen and out onto the deck. He continued to move fluidly, silently, toward the stairs so as to gain higher ground. He didn't venture far into the open but those few feet were all the swordsman needed to close his trap. Zoro leaped down from the trees and landed right behind Luffy. The raven whirled around, brown eyes wide in surprise, but before he could react, a pair of huge muscled arms scooped him into an equally muscled chest. He could hear the smirk as his first mate's voice rumbled between them.

"Now I win."

Luffy looked up and saw the familiar glint in green eyes that always led to good things in the very near future.

"So, what do you want to play now?"

"Hmm, I think we should play my favorite game, make Luffy moan."

Said young pirate reached up and slung his arms around the larger man's neck and hoisted himself up off the ground to kiss him fiercely. His sandals fell off in the process and, from this position, Zoro was able to make quick work of his pants. Once the garments were on the floor, the green head started on his own clothes while still dominating the battle between their mouths. They both knew who was going to win, who always won, but the struggle excited them. Zoro's pants and boots were removed with only slight difficulty and the moment they were gone, the two of them rubbed their lower bodies together, neither of them liking to wear underwear. The kiss broke but they remained connected by a tiny thread of saliva which quickly dissolved in the air. The swordsman's shirt and hamaraki had already been discarded before his workout but the rubber captain still had his vest and hat. Zoro placed the young man on the floor and practically ripped off the red fabric obscuring his perfect view of Luffy's beautiful body but did not touch the iconic hat.

"Do you want your hat on or off today?"

Luffy simply lifted his treasure from his head and placed it carefully on the disorderly pile of his clothes. When he stood back up, the larger man picked him up bridal style and walked them to the middle of the deck where he laid them down so that he was hovering over his lover.

"We might be doing some rolling around and I don't want it to be in danger."

"But, Zoro, if we stay out here the others might come back."

"Isn't that the most exciting part? They could just walk in at any moment and get one Hell of an eye-full." The green head started rubbing their arousals together and peppering kissed down the raven's neck and chest. "Will it be during the foreplay when I'm revving you up, or will you have my dick up your ass, moaning like a bitch in heat? Maybe it'll be after we finish when you're still high on sex and covered and filled with cum."

Luffy groaned and shivered, both from bodily attention and from the mental image. Being found out by his crew, their shocked faces, maybe even getting them hot from watching. Suddenly it all seemed like an almost desirable situation. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's back and ran his hands up and down the plain of firm muscle, slick from the sweat of his workout. The young pirate closed his eyes and let his head roll back as he simply luxuriated in his lover's gentle ministrations.

Zoro loved this initial prep phase. How he could slowly push away all the crap in both of their lives until they were left as two individuals, one couple, embracing pleasure with body and soul. He let his large, calloused hands graze down his partner's sides and back up over his 6-pack before he softly pinched and twisted his nipples just to hear the sweet whimper. He tugged a little harder and got a slightly louder response. An idea struck him. He gripped one of the firm, brown nubs and yanked hard. It stretched easily and Zoro decided to keep it extended. Luffy's eyes were wide and every slight or unintentional twist or pull made him gasp at the sensation. The swordsman smirked at the new world of possibilities that existed for these buds alone and began to test a few out. He used the index finger of his free hand and began to pluck the stretched nipple like a guitar string and tested the sound it made if he plucked higher or lower or if he stretched it further. Not only the sound from the actual body part but that of the raven's moans as he squirmed under him. The boy's dark bangs stuck to his forehead and gave a slight shade to his half lidded eyes. Zoro wanted to know what else he could do to bring Luffy such pleasure so he stopped plucking and simply stroked over the area. His reaction to this wasn't very strong and the green head wanted to do something that would intensify the feeling. He continued to stroke close to the boy's chest while pinching and twisting the tip then wrapped his mouth around the middle so that he could lick, suck, and nibble the tight skin. This got the desired reaction. Luffy keened and Zoro felt his dick twitch against his own before wetness spread between them. He pulled away and stared at the white mess on their stomachs.

"You came from me playing with one nipple?"

Luffy flushed and looked away slightly.

"When my skin is stretched like that it gets really sensitive and you were doing three things at once and it all just felt so good. I couldn't help it."

"Well then, let's see what else I can make your body do."

The larger man released the nub and let it snap back to its original place. Luffy's manhood sprang back to full arousal at the sensation. Zoro grabbed the long member and made it longer, pulling it all the way up to his mouth so he could teasingly lick at the darkening head. The captain cried out and instinctively thrust his hips only to find that such an action only diluted the pleasure of the stretch. He laid back and tried to be still as his first mate worked the head with his mouth and pumped the _entire_ shaft. He screwed his eyes shut as he got closer to his second orgasm but Zoro left him hanging on the edge. The raven opened one brown eye to see the older man holding his stretched length out to him.

"Go on, Luffy, show me how you suck your own meat."

Luffy shivered as he took his own cock from the green haired man's hand and brought it to his lips. His need for release had ebbed a bit but he was still impatient and it was strange feeling his own hot breath on himself. He gave a tentative lick and couldn't stop a low groan from escaping. He and Zoro had never done 69 so the combined feeling of a soft tongue to the rich flavor of his cock was completely new and had his brain swimming. He instantly became more confident and took down as much of himself as his gag reflex would allow and quickly jerked the rest. The heady scent filled his nostrils and the almost spicy taste of gooey precum washed through his mouth. He moaned and felt the vibrations through his entire extension. With each moan a longer, deeper one was wrenched from his throat until he was cumming into his own mouth. He'd tasted himself on Zoro's lips plenty of times in the past so it wasn't surprising but it wasn't as good as Zoro's own flavor either. To him, the swordsman tasted like perfectly made deviled eggs whereas he tasted like fat free mayonnaise. It had its merits but it wasn't his favorite.

Luffy drank down his last spurt and collapsed backwards, letting his cock return to its proper length. Zoro had enjoyed that display to the point where he thought he might burst at any moment, but he had one more idea to test. He crawled over to the young man and brushed soft, black hair out of his face. Luffy smiled up at him and the green head couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and gave his lover a peck on the lips before helping him turn over onto his stomach.

"I have one more thing I want to try and then I'll fuck you myself. Do you think you can keep your hips up by yourself?"

Instead of speaking, the raven simply raised his lower body up onto his knees but kept his head pillowed on his arms. The older male spread his cheeks and pushed two fingers into his hole. They'd learned early on that prepping his entrance was pointless for two reasons. The first was that the boy's rubber body stretched so easily that they could probably shove a baseball bat up there and Luffy wouldn't feel any pain. The second was that, no matter sow far they tried to stretch him out, his muscles would always return to their place once the obstruction was removed. This meant that not only was the captain _always_ virgin tight, but every thrust Zoro gave felt like the very first one. Still, the smaller male loved having his ass hole played with and it was a decent warning for what was to come.

Zoro reached around with his free hand and gripped his lover's stiff member, pulling it around until the engorged head was pressing against the pink hole. Luffy gasped as his brain clicked into place, just before he removed his fingers and inserted the elongated dick. The boy screamed with pleasure overload as more and more was pushed inside. He could feel the hot, solid mass that was forcing him open at a nice, ease pace, just the way he liked. And he could feel the heat and softness of his inner walls squeezing around his cock. He'd never been a top and the overpowering tightness made him almost lose his breath. When his prostate was struck he yelped and felt his insides clamp down on him even harder and he just couldn't stop himself from cumming again. Zoro released his hold and the softened rod retracted itself. The young captain let himself flop back down, on the verge of going insane from all of the intense experiences his body had endured in that hour alone.

The larger male had more than reached the limit of his patience. He was so hard that he knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside his lover but, after everything he'd done to the boy, Luffy was in the same situation. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of the raven's neck, the warm touch and light tinkling of his earrings clashing gently, bringing him back to his senses. The smaller pirate turned somewhat on his side so that he could gaze at his lover with dark eyes.

"Am I always that tight? I mean...Is that what you feel?" He was met with a smirk.

"Yep. And you're going to be just as tight in a minute when I'm violating you. Thanks for providing the lube, by the way."

Zoro quickly straddled one of Luffy's legs and slung the other over his shoulder so that his cock was lined up with his passage. The young man looked down and flushed. He knew he was nothing to scoff at but Zoro was enormous and, despite his durability, never failed to intimidate him. He had to be over 10 inches long and at least 3 inches thick and stood proudly, pulsing from a crown of soft, green hairs. Luffy looked up and gave one sharp nod before he was filled completely.

The older man felt the rubbery muscles desperately clench around him and had to still himself or else instantly cum into that hot, wet, vice-like grip. He dropped his head close to the raven's and their breath mingled in the air between them. They kissed. It was slow and deep with their tongues gliding over one another to ease the tension in both of their loins. They separated for air and the swordsman started to thrust, harshly hitting the younger's sweet spot with every jerk forward. In this position, Luffy had very little control and it was up to the first mate to bring his captain pleasure. With this in mind, he changed his angle of penetration slightly so that he could hit as deeply as humanly possible, and the fact that his balls were sliding along the smaller's soft thigh was just a perk. Luffy let out a high moan, one of his hands scrapped at the wood of the deck and the other locked in Zoro's short hair.

"Fuck, Luffy, it feels so great inside you. Your ass was just made for my cock wasn't it?"

"Yes. My ass, it's so hungry, it wants your cum."

The boy had officially lost his mind from pleasure. He wasn't even fully aware of what he was saying, only that he needed more of the delicious feelings his green haired lover was giving him. He did everything he could to buck back onto the hard meat and the older man started to really go wild. The smaller pirate screamed at the force of his thrusts and could feel that they were both close. The peak of mutual ecstasy was in reach.

Zoro wasn't holding anything back. He was using all of his strength, power, and passion to pound into the young man writhing beneath him. Each inward thrust was like introducing his dick into a brand new grip and with every outward pull, it felt like the muscles were chasing him and almost sucking him back in. His gut tightened and his release raced out of him and into his captain. The feeling of hot, sticky cum filling him and drenching his insides dragged Luffy over the edge as well. Their seed continued to flow until both men were completely dry. The tension of their orgasms left them and they both went limp with afterglow.

After a few minutes, Zoro was able to untangle their limbs so that they could lay comfortably together in the sun.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Buddy."

"Promise that you'll never leave me?" Zoro looked into his eyes, honestly confused.

"Why would you ever think I would?"

"What if we got another cute crew mate who likes you? Or what if Sanji starts hitting on you?"

"Well, I can believe that Dartbrow would do something like that. _No _man spends that much time on his hair and doesn't love taking it up the ass. And it is probable that the crew will keep growing, but I would _never_ leave you. I love how cute you are when you play and smile and how you always know what everyone needs and I especially love watching you fight. When you get serious, it's fucking scary and it never fails to get me hot." Luffy giggled at that. "Not to mention how you've ruined me for anyone else. I swear, no living thing on this planet will ever satisfy me again. I love you, Monkey D. Luffy. You're going to be king of the pirates one day and I'll be right there beside you."

"Good, because I'll be needing the world's greatest swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, as the world's greatest lover."

They hugged and rested like that for a long while until they heard footsteps coming up the ramp of the ship. They froze and waited for the inevitable freak out. Zoro was the one facing the ramp so he was the first one to see the entire crew come into view. Chopper was the first on board and immediately covered his sensitive nose. Nami was the first to see them.

"What the Hell are you two doing?!"

Luffy turned to look over his shoulder to watch as everyone had their own reaction. Chopper stood with his hooves over his nose and an understanding look in his eyes. Nami stood with her hands on her hips and a menacing scowl. Usopp looked uncomfortable as he glanced in every direction. Sanji seemed to be a little too interested in the couple on the floor but hid it well enough to maintain his ladies' man guise. Robin was also a bit too in to the scene and had a creepy, knowing smile on her lips.

"Okay, we'll leave for a few minutes to let you two clean up but this never happens on the deck again!" Nami took charge and everyone filed off the ship. "And you could have told us about this before this embarrassment." she seethed.

"Um, sorry." They said together.

Once everyone was out of sight Zoro helped his lover to stand and they shared a quick kiss. The crew was their family and, even if this wasn't the ideal way to come out of the closet, they were glad they could be honest with them now. Nothing would change and, no matter what, they would always be together.

_**Hope you had a good time**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
